


Halmir, son of Orodreth

by Narya_Flame



Series: Moodboards of Middle-earth (and beyond...) [6]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Age, Gen, Minor Character(s), moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya_Flame/pseuds/Narya_Flame
Summary: There was a discussion on SWG about the ever-evolving Finwion family tree, and this forgotten/deleted character was brought up, so I made him a moodboard.
Series: Moodboards of Middle-earth (and beyond...) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879828
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Halmir, son of Orodreth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keiliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiliss/gifts), [SkyEventide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyEventide/gifts).




End file.
